villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bubble Bass
Bubble Bass is a minor antagonist in SpongeBob SquarePants. He is an overweight sea bass who occasionally antagonizes SpongeBob and his friends. He was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. History Bubble Bass first appeared in the episode "Pickles" as the main antagonist. Being a old rival of SpongeBob, Bubble Bass hears that SpongeBob is making a living by cooking Krabby Patties at the Krusty Krab. He decides to test Spongebob's fry cook skills by trying one of his Krabby Patties and making the order very complicated. Although Spongebob got the order, Bubble Bass complains that there were no pickles in the order and mocks SpongeBob for it. He then forces Mr. Krabs to pay him back 2 dollars (per guarantee policy as stated). This event caused SpongeBob to lose faith in making Krabby Patties in the right order, so Mr. Krabs helps him out of regaining his faith in order to keep the Krusty Krab in business. After a couple of days, SpongeBob returns to the Krusty Krab where he cooks another Krabby Patty for an arriving Bubble Bass, proclaiming that he didn't forget the pickles. However, while eating the patty, Bubble Bass points out that there are still no pickles and mocks SpongeBob for his failure again. However, an angry SpongeBob soon found out that Bubble Bass was actually hiding the pickles under his tongue the whole time (including the ones from the last patty that he ate) and proved this to everyone, making them realize two things: that SpongeBob had gone through his self-doubt over absolutely nothing, and that Bubble Bass was trying to avoid paying for the patties the whole time (and had also apparently stolen the car keys of one of the female customers, which he also had hidden under his tongue). As a result, with his lies exposed, the angry customers surround Bubble Bass, who cowardly runs away to avoid punishment. Bubble Bass made a cameo appearance in "F.U.N.," being in the same theater as SpongeBob. At first, he unknowingly sits on Plankton, then squashes him deliberately after finding out, until SpongeBob lures him away by throwing some popcorn. At the very end of the episode, Plankton lands on Bubble Bass' hand and is subsequently chased by his other hand, being mistaken for a jelly bean. After years of absence, Bubble Bass reappeared in the episode "Plankton's Good Eye", where he jumps out of a burning house for Plankton to save him, but instead ends up crushing him by accident. By this point, he appears to be kinder and friendlier. He also made a cameo appearance in the 2015 film sequel The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Gallery Bubble Bass (Pickles).jpg Bubble Bass sitting.jpg|Bubble Bass squashing Plankton. close up bass.jpg|Bubble Bass' evil glare. top 10 best anime plot twist.jpg|Bubble Bass busted as SpongeBob exposes him of his lies. Pickles Gallery (48).jpg|Bubble Bass after being confronted. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Animals Category:Criminals Category:Liars Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:TV Show Villains Category:Greedy Category:Sadists Category:On & Off Category:Provoker Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Hypocrites Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Psychopath Category:Thief Category:Master Manipulator Category:Rogues Category:Grey Zone Category:Game Bosses Category:Mischievous Category:Rivals Category:Scapegoat Category:Cowards Category:Lawful Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Remorseful Category:Weaklings Category:Non-Action Category:Con Artists Category:Successful Category:Deal Makers Category:Dimwits Category:Kidnapper Category:Torturer Category:Book Villains Category:Crossover Villains